


Touch Across time: "Bad days don't last"

by Nykamito



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Nyx finds himself at rock bottom after the worst week ever, and is thrown into his lowest state.After not hearing anything from him light starts getting worried, so she goes to investigate.





	Touch Across time: "Bad days don't last"

Nyx had been hit by the worst migraine ever to finish off the worst week ever.   
Drautos had been on his squads back before the mission even started, then he followed it up because they had to bury a fellow glaive. Nevermind the fact it would have been the whole team had Nyx not jumped in at the right time. But Drautos didn't want to here that.   
Next his squad had to rescue a small town from being overun by monsters, it cost nyx a nice little scar across the bridge of his nose. But he definelty got the devil back who did it, thankfully there were no casualties. Unless you count Drautos on there backs again.   
Then the worst part was that the week had crashed through him so hard that he missed his sisters birthday. Yeah she was gone but he had made it a tradition to celebrate her birthday with small lamp and slice of her favorite cake. But with everything that had went down, he forgot.   
He never cursed himself as much as he did today, and that's when he felt himself slipping "Why wasn't a good enough?"

Finding a bottle in his fridge he threw himself onto his couch.

His phone began to vibrate and almost fell off the table had nyx not caught it, reading the caller id he just placed the phone down. "I'll just disappoint you too."

Lightning by now was tapping her nails on the counter in her apartment. "I haven't heard from him in a week..."   
She understood that everyone needed space but something just didn't sit right with her, so she grabbed her phone and bag. Then made her way over to his house. "Maybe Crowe will know.."

Calling crowe she got a much faster response, " Our squad had a rough week, so imagine this was a rough week for nyx especially since he lead the squad. Drautos was breathing down our backs so hard, pretty sure he tore into nyx a few times."

Lightning at this point was furious, " I get it hes in a position to do that and thats how some captains are but still! Life...life is already hard enough, sure nyx is a sarcastic asshole at times. But he means he doesn't need that. "

"Trust me i know how you feel. But i don't think thats why Nyx went ghost.." Crowe paused as if questioning her next sentence carefully, "I don't think its my place to say anything but i trust you won't hurt him."   
Taking in a deep breath crowe talked slowly and cautiously, "Nyx lost someone very special to him years ago and he really blames himself for it. Anyway i won't say anymore than that, i figure he'll tell you when he can."

Lightning had stopped walking and just held the phone to her ear, she wasn't sure what to say. Because honestly what could you say, its true she heraelf understood the pain of loss. How it can break you, even the brightest of people.  
Up until now Lightning believed she understood Nyx, sure she didn't know everything but he had let her into his life for a reason. And her into his, maybe she could help him to carry the burden. Not to move on but to keep going.

"Thanks Crowe for telling me, and for trusting me. I don't understand all that he's gone through. But i do understand loss, the pain of loosing someone close to you. I'll do my best to help him."

As if breathing a breath of relief crowe sounded happier when she talked, "Its no problem, just promise me when you two do tie the knott that i get to be the godmother. Okay?"

Lightning instantly got flustered and could hardly put together a sentence, much less a word. Thankfully Crowe hung up not giving light a chance to protest.

Holding tightly onto her phone she continued her journey to nyx house.

Once she got there she could feel the ripples of pain and torment in the air. It was like tiny knives all deadly but they couldn't kill alone. It was when they came together at a single target, thats when they did the most damage.   
"Nyx...i don't know if my words will reach you, but if i can help. I will. Before I questioned why I was drawn to you but I'm slowly understanding why..."

She hesitated before knocking on his door, at first she heard nothing but before she could knock again. She heard the sounds of locks coming being .   
Taking in a deep breath to brace herself she readied herself for whatever condition he was in.

Once he opened the door all the way, she was relieved and honestly her body language showed it. As she hugged him dearly, he felt so warm despite his cold deamonor.   
Nyx just stood there for a moment, as if registering what was happening then he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry for worrying, i just had a rough week.."

"Its alright, i didn't come here to fuss. I came here for you...just you.."

Nyx couldn't help but crack a smile, "well I'm touched, do you use those lines on all of your boyfriends?"

"Don't be a smartass, I'll still take you down."

"Well love i could use the stress relief so I'm game.."  
  
Lightning gently pushed him, but not enough to break free of his embrace. "Course you would be...but I'm glad to see your okay."

Nyx nuzzled his nose into her hair, "I'm just glad you actually care...I'm not alone in this."

Lightning smiled and said, "I'll make sure you won't be, bad days don't last."


End file.
